wrongturnfandomcom-20200214-history
Sister
Sister was one of the female members, of the mutated cannibal family, she appeared in Wrong Turn 2: Dead End. She was the daughter of Ma and Pa, and was the twin sister with her brother, Brother. Three Finger was her Uncle, and Maynard was her Grandfather. She was the Second Female Mutant in the Franchise. 'Personality' Sister was one of the only known female members of the clan, besides her mother, Ma and was a twin with her Brother. She grew up in the back woods of West Virginia, in Greenbrier Back Country. An isolated, Appalachian wooded area in the deep back hills. There, along with her family, murdered and devoured any passengers who entered their territory, and was known as the most crude and merciless of the two women in the clan, possibly sharing same psychotic qualities as her Uncle Three Finger and Pa, She also had a jealous personality, as she and her brother were very incestuous. Their relationship was proven when Sister ruthlessly killed Elena when she caught her brother masturbating to Elena, they began to kiss and later had sex together. 'Information' 'Wrong Turn 2: Dead End' The character simply named 'Sister' made her first and only appearance in Wrong Turn 2: Dead End, along with her family- Pa, Ma, Brother and Three Finger. She lives with them in the same area that a pilot episode for a reality TV show titled The Ultimate Survivalist - The Apocalypse is being filmed. Those who are in the reality show, or work on the reality show are as follows: Dale Murphy, an ex marine corporal and host, the director 'M' or his real name Michael, editor Neil, producer/contestant Mara, and other contestants, Nina, Jake, Jonesy, Amber and Elena. Kimberly would have joined them but had been murdered before she reached the camp ground they were filming at. She is first shown in her Grandfather Maynard's, cabin helping her Ma prepare to give birth, after she gives birth she tries to show her Ma the baby, which is Three Toes (Baby Splooge). She hears a gasp and notices Nina and Mara hiding in the other room, she then attempts to break in the room and after she does they have already escaped, she gets angry and storms off. She then appears noticing her brother masturbating to Elena, This infuriated Sister, to the point of slapping and pushing down her brother, setting off the alarm included in the survival challenge. When Elena heard the sound of the alarm, she started to put her clothes back on. Only to be ambushed by Sister, and running towards the river. Elena frightened and trying to escape, fell in the scurry, only to be killed seconds later by Sister hovering over top of her, repeatedly slashing her back with a rusty machete numerous times, until her spine was shown, through her mutilated, ripped flesh. Her brother, then rushed to aid Sister, when doing so, Sister passively became intimate in a relieved jealous rage, and the two shared a passionate kiss, while Elena's mutilated body layed in the water of the river. Later, Sister is seen having sex with Brother on a cutted tree stump, by the remaining contestants, Nina Papas, Jake, Amber and Jonesy. At first, the team rush in to save who they thought was Elena. Turns out the woman who was supposedly being "raped" was Sister posing as Elena by wearing Elena's face, to try to lure the survivors out to rescue her. The plan almost works, but failed when they fought back, while Brother and Sister were outnumbered, they then escaped. They met back up with Pa in the truck. Sister manages to find Nina and Jake and shoots at them but misses as they jump off the waterfall. Fortunately Amber and Jonesy were killed moments later while attempting to meet up with Nina and Jake at the abandoned paper mill, which turned out to be the cannibals home. Sister, Pa, and Brother capture Nina and Jake and store them in their home, she then toys with Nina until Nina yells at her which causes to knock her out. The Family then gathered around the Dinner table and had super, until hearing an alarm set off by Dale. Her and Brother search through their Indoor Auto Graveyard, noticing a blood trail which leads them to Dale who shoots Brother with an arrow with dynamite strapped to it, Sister attempts to get the arrow out as Brother panics but it explodes. Blowing them to pieces, killing them. 'Trivia' * Sister was extremely vicious, gaining it from Pa and her Uncle Three Finger, she was also very jealous. * Sister was portrayed by Rorelee Tio * The only other Female known, along with Ma, in the Family. *She is a Twin, with her Brother. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Wrong Turn 2 Category:Odet Family Members Category:Dead Characters